The Saviour
by HoldMeForEverF
Summary: Elena Alexich in Randy Orton's new assistant.After Randy's first match against Jerico with her by his side,his victory is all thanks to her.Jerico sees in Elena more than what she appears to be and from that day on his goal is not the title,but El. E x J
1. Chapter 1

Elena was sitting on a chair in front of the office of the Chairman of WWE , Vincent Kennedy McMahon. She was nervous and was staring at the clock repeatedly. She was called for a an interview for a job she had applied for.

Her crimson suit was perfectly to her figure and her long nails were done in a similar color. She wanted to impress not only with her knowledge, but also she wanted to prove that smart girls can look good.

As she took out a small mirror from her purse to check if everything with her face was still all alright, the door of the office opened.

-Miss Alexich. Please , come in!- Mr.McMahon said.

Elena slowly got up and walked inside. She sat on a chair in from on the chairman's desk and watched as he also took his place.

-Usually I have a secretary to do this job, but there today I'm on my own.- He started talking. Elena nodded and tried to keep her cool. This was something really big and she didn't want to blow it.

-So, miss Alexich. I asked you to come here not only because of the job application , but because I've heard a lot about your skills as an assistant.- Mr. McMahon began. Elena smiled and brushed off some brown hair that was covering her eyes.

-First of all, thank you for considering the idea of actually inviting me to this interview. I assume that what you heard of me is good. – She replied.

-Oh, yes indeed. So tell me really why do want the job?- He asked dropping all the casualty.

-I want it because of the excitement. After all the way this job was described to me… I must say that it's something that many people dream of. And of course I would be silly if I don't call the payment a pretty good reason.- Elena finished and looked at the man across her. He seemed very impressed by her way of words.

-Well Elena Alexich, the job of an assistant is yours. It does not include wresting…- Mr. McMahon said.

-Thank god. I'm more of a fan than a wrestler. And as an addition to that I can't walk on anything else the high heals.- Elena started all exited and really hyper.

-Yeah, I can see that.- He said as he noticed her 10 centimeter heals. – I guess the only thing we need to settle is which wrestler you'll be working with. Last time I checked Orton was complaining that he needed help. So you're his help. If you need anything or if he maked any trouble you tell me. Alright?-

Elena just laughed and smiled. She got up and went over squeezing the life out of the chair man… I mean she gave him a really big hug.

-Thank you so much!!!- She said.

-Be at the arena tomorrow. Your officially starting tomorrow.- Mr. McMahon said and Elena went out of the office. She was really happy. This was her biggest job ever and she got it.

As she walked out of the building a limo suddenly stopped in front of the entrance. On it with green spray was written "DX was HERE. With love for, Vince." Elena just laughed at that and walked away.

"Boy, I'll have to deal with weird people indeed.".

On the next evening she had packed her stuff because after all WWE stars traveled all over the world. And tomorrow RAW was going to Japan and Elena loved Japan. She had no one to call actually. Her parents hated her and she had no friends because she was too busy to get any. As she drove off to the arena she could fill something that was making her feel really happy.

Fast Foreward to RAW's Start

Elena was at Vince's office. Both of them waited for Randy Orton to come. Mr. McMahon noticed that this time Elena was wearing a white shirt with a white skirt and 15 centimeter high heals.

Suddenly the door opened and Randy walked in. He started at Elena and then at Vince.

-I'm here. Make it fast. I have a title match you know.- Randy said.

Vince glared at him and Randy kind of backed of.

-Well Orton, here is your assistant. Elena, meet Randy Orton. Orton meed Elena Alexich. You DON'T and I repeat DON'T use her to fight with you, as a shield, or bring you coffee. Did I make my self clear?- He growled and Randy just nodded. He then opened the door for Elena as they both walked out.

-So you'll be working for me,huh?- Randy began.

-Working with you, my dear. And I can help you keep your title.- She said as she stopped and turned to face him. Randy gulped as his eyes met hers.

-And why is that?- He asked.

-Well since my interests are you and you only. I have an interest in you keeping your title. And that will make you happy and then since you're happy I'll be happy too. After all that is what an assistant if for. To help when you need me.- Elena smiled and touched the golden belt handing from his shoulder.

-You know, this work thing between us can really work.- Randy grinned as they walked to the curtains. Elena was getting nervous again.

-Who are you fighting?- Elena suddenly asked.

-Jerico. That jerk thinks he'll get my title that easily. A few weeks ago he ruined by torch ceremony with his "Saveus" code braking. – Randy said.

Then his music began and Randy walked out with Elena by his side. Chris Jerico was already on the ring ready to fight. But when his eyes caught the sight of Elena he grinned wildly.

He then grabbed a microphone and as Randy and Elena got on the ring he began his speech.

-Well, well what do I see here? A Looser and a pretty lady.- He laughed.

Elena blushed but then Randy got a mic too.

-Listen asshole you call me a looser one more time and I promise I'll send you back out of this business.- He then looked at Elena.- And this everyone is Elena Alexich, my new assistant. After all…-

-You are a lasy bitchy boy- Jerico said mocking his and the radiance laughed. Elena smiled at the comment too but played it cool. The referee then started the match.

Elena got off the ring and watched as Chris and Randy fought. She knew that this was a title match and she had to help Randy win.

The two sure had some awesome skills , but Jerico was in the lead. When he pinned Randy for the first time Elena jumped on the ring and distracted the referee just enough so Randy could get Chris off. For the second time Elena caught Jericho's foot and Randy managed to kick him. Then he did the RKO and won.

Elena cheered as she grabbed the title and got it to Randy of the ring. Randy just took her hand and kissed it.

-El, you're great!- He told her as they walked away from the ring. Jerico slowly got up and started at the two. When he pinned Randy he could have won if it wasn't for Elena. But as he watched her , he wan'ts angry.

-I'l settle everything with you, El. I will believe me!- HE said to him self.

Backstage El and Randy were at the locker room where Randy was gathering his stuff.

-So you need a ride or something?- He asked her.

-No thanks. I'm getting home and take my stuff . We're leaving for Japan tomorrow.- She said with a dreamy look.

-Yeah. I'm off the hotel. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and here is your plane ticket.- He said as he gave it to her and smirked.

Elena thanked him and went out too. She got a bit lost looking for the parking area. Just as she saw it someone grabbed her wrist and turned her face to the person.

-Tell me one thing… why?- He asked.

[Well this is chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

-Tell me one thing… why?- He asked.

Elena just stood there not knowing what to do. She only felt that she was in big trouble. Chris Jericho was holding her and the look in his eyes was anything else than pleasure.

-That is what my job is, Chris. I…- She began carefully.

-You don't mess with me.- Chris cut her off.

-I believe I can do whatever I want to. I work with Randy, so when he messes with you, so do I.- Elena told him trying not to sound scared or anything. She wasn't really used to being in situations like those.

-This is not over, El.- Chris said and let her go. He than turned around and got in to his car. With that he drove off and left Elena standing there with a confused look in her eyes.

"Damn, his hot." She thought to herself.

Elena got in her car and drove to her home. She did all her packing and when morning came she took a cab to the airport. There she saw WWE stars arriving and getting ready for the flight. Not long after she noticed Randy Orton talking on his cell phone.

-Hey, Randy.- Elena said as she reached him. Randy saw her and also said hi.

Randy and El then got on the plain and soon they were on their way to Japan.

Fast foreword to RAW

It was going to be an amazing night. Edge against Big Show, Kane vs. MVP and a lot more. Randy had a fight too but he and El had to check who it would be with when they got to the arena.

The first fight was Matt vs. Jeff Hardy. The two Hardy brothers defiantly were not really in to each other these days. The match ended with Jeff pinning Matt and picking up the win. As Jeff was announced the wined Jericho's music hit. And there he was. Chris Jericho came down the ramp and took a microphone.

-Now… I'm here to talk about my match with Randy Orton last night. I lost it because of his assistant. If she didn't grab my leg I would have kicked Randy… and now I would have been champion.- Chris said and the crowd cheered. –So last night I was doing a lot of thinking. And I decided that I want a new match…-

While Chris Jericho was on the ring Randy and Elena were at the locker room staring at a TV with mouths wide open.

-What the hell?- Randy yelled.

-He was doing a lot of thing? He can actually think?- Was all Elena could think of.

-Let's go.- Randy said and both of them went out.

And at the ring Chris announced his decision.

-I want a match, but not a title one. I want a match for Elena Alexich. Yeah Randy… I want the girl. And I want the match right now, right here…- Chris said.

Just than Randy's music was on and he with a Elena by his side came out. Both of them looked like hit in the face with something. Randy grabbed a mic. while Elena just stared and Jericho trying to figure him out.

-No way, Jericho.- Randy said.

-Than I want the girl and the title.- Chris said laughing.

-Jericho, you're asking for it.- Randy was getting really angry.

-Yeah… I know. So, I'm I getting it… the title and the girl that is.- Chris laughed back.

-Are you kidding me?- Randy still couldn't believe it.

-Nope. It's either than or on every single "RAW" I get a title match.- With that said Randy and Elena stared at each other and Elena just nodded.

-Randy, take the match. I'll help you win. Don't risk your title like that.- El said. Randy looked at Chris and agreed to the offer.

Randy and Elena walked down to the ring and as the match began just as Elena reached to grab Jericho's foot she was grabbed from behind and pulled to the announcers table.

-What the hell?- She yelled and the was tied to a chair.

-Be good now.- Came the voice to Rick Flair.

-Why?!- She yelled back.

-Because I hate Orton.- He said.

Randy saw that and while staring their way Jericho kicked him and made his final move. He pinned Randy and the match was his.

He than looked and Elena and smiled. This was only the beginning of his plan…


End file.
